Heroics and Heartbeats
by ogre heart
Summary: It's five in the afternoon, and Kanata Nanami is being prepped for surgery.   Kanata/Tsukiko, bromance between the Spring Trio.


It's five in the afternoon, and Kanata Nanami is being prepped for surgery.

He looks around, past the nurses and the doctor, who keep chattering amongst themselves. The doc's saying something, and it's probably important, but Kanata's looking around frantically, trying to find a familiar face. It's a big surgery, he knows, but there's way too many damn people here, and he wants to shout for them all to get out, except for Suzuya and Yoh, because all Kanata wants is a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. He's quiet, he's not listening, he's searching. On his fifth look around the room, he sighs and gives up. Neither of them are in the room, even though he specifically asked the doc for permission for them to come in before the surgery. It's unprofessional, he had said, but he'd allow it this once.

After all, it's a big surgery.

Kanata's pretty much shitting in his pants - this isn't very heroic. He's a terrible hero. He sucks at it so bad, he might as well be a villain. Because, really, who wants a hero who can't even get through a surgery without looking for his punching bag and his mom?

It's remarkable, really, that he can be this selfish. He didn't want the surgery for his own reasons, without thinking about his mom and Tsukiko. Man, he got the Princess, does he need to make sure he's got an entourage around him at all times?

Kanata is a mess.

He thinks that Suzuya is on the roof, on the phone with a girl. It might be Tsukiko, or it might be a girl from college. It pisses Kanata off, that that. He can count the number of girls really interested in Suzuya on one hand (if that) and they both know the rest just want into his pants, but Suzuya's too nice to cut it off, so he keeps talking to them, even though Kanata says he shouldn't. (Kanata is capable of caring for someone, too, after all, it's not just Suzuya who bends over backwards for other people.)

He thinks that Yoh is doing something work-related. He's doing something important, he thinks, something that can't be missed. He can't spare even a few minutes, Kanata knows, but that pisses him off too. He keeps telling that damned Hitsuji to calm down, he keeps telling him to stop wandering around like that, that he's overworking himself and he's going to worry Kanata's girlfriend, and this isn't a show of affection for you. Yoh just insults him right back and the teases fly, and they get lost and forget what the argument was about. (Kanata enjoys it, just as much as Yoh, but neither of them will say it.)

And he thinks that they've both got lives that they live to the fullest. Healthy, honest lives, and for a moment, Kanata thinks that's what he wants. (For a moment, he feels like a hero.)

That's when they move him to the stretcher, and he's freaking out again. Suzuya had promised to stay by his side until he couldn't anymore, and where the hell was that jackass now? He doesn't know. Kanata's alone. He's facing the big, scary dragon all on his own, no friends, no weapons, no nothing, just his own determination.

The door swings open, and he's watching the ceiling move. He's not thinking anymore. Even thinking is pissing him off. His heart is pounding. One of the nurses tells him to relax, and places a hand on his shoulder. It's not the hand Kanata wants on his shoulder, it doesn't work. It just reminds him neither of his friends are here.

They're reaching the end of the hallway. Kanata inhales. He's going in alone. Either way, he was going to go into this alone, just him and his determination, but he's terrified, and he doesn't want to die, but he's doubting his chances, now, and it's 50/50. Fuck, he thinks, I guess I wasn't cut out to be a hero.

"Wait!"

It's a familiar voice, and he can hear some familiar panting.

Oh. So they were here, after all. They didn't abandon him.

Real friends show up no matter what, Kanata thinks.

He looks over, and stares up. Suzuya's there, not quite smiling, and so's Yoh, but Yoh is smiling. It's not honest, but it's encouraging. Kanata isn't sure he appreciates it or not, so when he opens his mouth to insult Yoh, he's surprised to hear Suzuya's voice again.

"You're a mess," says the taller one of the three. Kanata looks away, growling at that. "I can tell," Suzuya says, "I always read you like a book." Yeah, Kanata knows. Yeah, he knows the nostalgia in his voice is a silent goodbye, just in case. Just in case there's a flat line in there, Kanata knows.

"Not that Delinquent-kun's ever been hard to read to begin with," interrupts Yoh, that smile finally reaching his eyes. Kanata lets out a roar, and the nurses tell him to calm down, but Yoh laughs. Even in moments like this, neither of them change.

"That's true. As I thought, even Tomoe-kun remembers our routine." Suzuya's voice is quiet, a little solemn, too. Kanata isn't sure he's heard this tone from 'Mom' before. He's still not looking at Suzuya, but he knows Yoh is trying to lighten the mood. He looks at Yoh, and he doesn't see any hesitation. He sees a guy smiling at his friend, as though encouraging him, because he knows he's gonna come out of surgery, alive and healthy.

Suzuya folds his arms, and looks at the doctor, who shrugs as though to say, do what you want.

"I'll make this short. I told you before, a long time ago, that anyone who hurts Tsukiko is an enemy of mine. That's true for you, also, isn't it? And, for Yoh." Suzuya's voice is serious, and deeper from their high school days. He knows this is important, so he listens intently. "Y, yeah..."

"You know that I won't hold back from making sure that guy gets what he deserves, right?"

Kanata nods, and thinks back to middle school. He remembers the first time he saw Suzuya throw a punch. He remembers the color of the sky - orange and purple and red - and the feeling of his expression changing into shock. He knows, now, that Suzuya throws a damn good punch, one to make even Kanata weary of getting into a fight with him. (Though half of that is because Suzuya sometimes handles his food.)

"It's your job to protect her, now, Kanata." The atmosphere is heavy. Suzuya isn't sparing Kanata another speech, it seems.

"With that in mind, it's absolutely unforgivable," says Yoh. Kanata shoots him a look, as though to ask who he is to judge him, but Suzuya nods. "Mm. It definitely is."

"Regardless of who that guy is," Suzuya's fist is suddenly centimeters away from Kanata's face. He makes a noise, a squeak, and shouts, "Put your fist down! Are you trying to get kicked out! And threatening a patient... you really have snapped, Suzuya!"

"I haven't done something like that," Suzuya laughs, and Kanata notices the sadness in his eyes for the first time; but that smile is as genuine as ever.

"What we're trying to say is, even if the guy who hurts Tsukiko is you, there won't be any mercy," Yoh finally lays it out flat. A hand on his shoulder, he stretches for a moment, as though to make himself look threatening. Kanata snickers, "What are you gonna do, Hi-tsu-ji-? Eat my food?"

"I'll fight you for it when you come out of surgery."

"Deal."

"You two..." Suzuya sighs, and his hand is by his side again. "But, Tomoe-kun is right. Kanata... if you don't come out of there alive, hmm...~ We might just have to use questionable means to revive you so we can beat you up."

"... Ehh. You're both ruthless."

"No mercy, Kanata." Yoh laughs, really laughs. Kanata snickers. For a moment, his mood's been lifted.

"So, then. If you don't come out of that room," Suzuya points towards the operating room, "like the hero she deserves... we'll both make sure you know what it's like to be our enemy." He holds out his hand, fingers spread.

Kanata understands immediately. He knows exactly what he has to do. He grabs hold of Suzuya's hand, tightly, and grins. "Don't even bother warming up. I don't want to stress either of you either, after all."

The doctor announces that they have to go now, so they let go of each other's hands, and Kanata's rolled into the operating room.

Eight o'clock that night, Suzuya goes up to the rooftop and informs Tsukiko through a phone call that Kanata's surgery was a success. 


End file.
